Kingdom Come Part 2: The Head That Wears The Crown
by TheOriginalTale
Summary: 9 years have come and gone. Life is good. Quiet, but good. On the horizon though, a storm is gathering, lurking ever closer. Part 2 of 3 in the Kingdom Come trilogy.
1. The School of Hard Knocks

The sound of two clashing swords echoed through the small room as Terrowin lifted his blade up, blocking Asriel's strike with ease. The young prince growled impatiently and tried to swing again. Terrowin sidestepped and took a swing at Asriel, going for his hand. At the last second, Asriel raised his own smaller blade up, parrying Terrowin away. Terrowin smiled approvingly.

"Good. You've been practicing I see." Asriel grunted as Terrowin went on the offensive, slowly trying to drive Asriel into a corner. Asriel grunted as he struggled against the flurry of precise swings.

"I've been wanting to beat you for a long time."

Terrowin chuckled. "Who knows? Maybe you'll get close this time." At the challenge, Asriel drove his blade down low, then up, catching Terrowin off guard. The sword flew from his hand and it clattered onto the ground. Asriel triumphantly pointed the tip of his blade at Terrowin's chest.

"Or, maybe I'll get the job done."

Terrowin smirked knowingly. "Just because your opponent has disarmed you…" He stopped short as he used his arm to brush the blunt side of the blade aside rapidly, jabbing his elbow against Asriel. Asriel lost his balance and stumbled backward. Terrowin lifted his sword up.

"...Doesn't mean you have won. I thought I taught you better than this." Asriel growled angrily.

"No fair! I thought this was sword-fighting practice!"

Terrowin arched an eyebrow. "This is where you are mistaken young prince. We agreed this was 'fighting' practice. One day, you may find yourself against an opponent who has more than a few tricks up their sleeve."

Asriel glared at Terrowin and charged him. Terrowin once again stepped to the side, though he didn't fight back. Asriel turned and swung, and Terrowin simply leaned back to avoid the blow hitting him.

"Why aren't you fighting back?!" He demanded to know as Terrowin looked at him knowingly with a fanged grin. Asriel charged again, but this time he didn't watch his footing. Terrowin swept one leg out from under him, and Asriel fell, using his hands to break the fall, his small sword skidding across the floor. Terrowin let the tip of his sword rest against Asriel's neck.

"Sometimes, patience is the key to winning a fight. No matter what, you must not let emotion control your actions. He who fights with emotion, is a dead man walking. Think of fighting like a fast-paced game of chess. You need to be able to think two moves ahead in order to truly win. You also need to learn how to adapt. The queen for instance is a formidable piece. However, even she can not win the game alone. With this, I believe, we have checkmate, prince Asriel." Terrowin flicked the sword away, sheathing it again. Asriel grunted as he stood up.

"I'll get you one of these days, Uncle Terrowin."

Terrowin smiled. "I have no doubts that one day you will. You've shown much improvement." Asriel grinned confidently at the praise. He stooped down to collect his own sword, tucking it away. Terrowin noticed Toriel standing in the door to the training room.

"I believe you have your academics with Doctor Gaster today. Perhaps you should run along to ensure you are not late, yes?"

Asriel sighed. "I guess. Same time in two days?"

Terrowin nodded. "I will be waiting." Asriel stood up and walked out of the room, waving goodbye as he went. "Thanks Uncle Terrowin! Oh, hi Mom." He added on as he passed by her. Toriel approached once Asriel had left.

"I caught the end of your little dual. He almost had you for a moment there." Terrowin smiled, feeling proud of Asriel.

"Indeed. He's turning into quite the formidable opponent." Toriel looked almost disappointed though as she stared at the door where Asriel had disappeared.

"I only wish he had as much enthusiasm for his studies as he does when it comes to training."

Terrowin shrugged. "Give him time. He'll get there eventually. Besides, he's at that more rambunctious age. From what I remember, King Asgore wasn't much different."

Toriel chuckled. "He does take after his father."

Asriel made his way outside, the slightest breeze lifting the cape ever slightly behind him. He had grown into it quite nicely. Nine long years had passed since the monsters had been trapped underground. The population had grown significantly over the years, and the city had grown greatly. Even the village of Snowdin had increased. As he walked through the capital, he received several small mentions of greeting to him. Asriel would usually wave back politely.

The sword in its sheath bumped against his though. The sword, had been a gift from Terrowin himself for Asriel's thirteenth birthday. A physical sword. Most monsters used magic weapons now, but Terrowin had gotten his paws on a real one before the war. He had tried to train Asriel in the ability of summoning magic weapons, though this ability, he was far from mastering. Training had begun shortly after Asriel had received the old gift. For two years Asriel had been trying to defeat Terrowin, though he never found success. He always liked the small Deltarune engraved on the handguard. It was a nice touch.

Life was slow, but good. By now most monsters had grown used to the Underground, but there was not one that didn't still long for the surface again. Toriel was often busy dealing with matters involving the kingdom, so during the days Asriel often found himself spending time with Terrowin, or even travelling to Snowdin. There had been a pair of skeleton brothers whom he had grown to be quite good friends with.

The cape he still adored since he had first laid eyes on it. He had a habit of not leaving anywhere without it. Soon he left the capital into the sweltering heat of Hotland, suitably named. A short ways within and he could see the white building marking the building that tripled as Gaster's home, lab, and study.

He didn't tend to see much of Gaster in the capital, the scientist was always wrapped up in one project or another. Still, he had said he was willing to educate Asriel when it came to his more rudimentary studies. Though, sometimes Asriel had a sneaky suspicion it was more because Toriel had ordered him to. He could already see Gaster waiting for him by the door, arms folded.

"Ah, there you are prince. I was beginning to think you weren't coming."

Asriel shrugged apologetically. "Sorry Doctor Gaster, fencing practice with Un-...Captain Terrowin went overtime."

Gaster nodded, his face ever expressionless. "I suspected as much. Well, come inside and we will begin." Asriel followed Gaster inside.

Gaster began the lesson immediately after Asriel had sat down in the study.

"Today's lesson we will begin to cover geothermal energy." There was the word again. All Asriel knew about it was that the Core used a good majority of both this, and magic to run. The Core had been Gaster's prized creation. He had overseen the construction himself, and it had worked without a hitch. It was nearly self-sustaining, only needing monthly maintenance here or there. Asriel struggled to pay attention to the lesson as Gaster seemed to drone on. He was more focusing on what tactics he could use to take down Terrowin next time they fought. After two hours that seemed nearly three times as long, he was finally finished. Asriel stood up, making his way quickly to the door, and waving goodbye.

"Thanks Doctor Gaster, see you later!" With that, he was gone. He pondered going back home, but then decided to visit the skele-bros. It wasn't hard to find the river person, they were only a short ways away from the lab. The river person looked up from the floating black cloak. It still gave Asriel shivers that he couldn't see a face, legs, nothing really.

"Ahh, Prince Asriel! What brings you down to the river's shore today?" Asriel grinned at the river person's formal speech. "Snowdin? If it's no trouble?"

The river person nodded. "But of course! It is always an honor my prince." Asriel climbed into the boat, sitting near the rear as the river person set off. He barely heard the river person's cryptic comment. He had grown used to them.

"Tra la la. The water is very wet today." He rested his chin in his hand, watching the water slip past the boat as it made its way gracefully over the surface of the water. Soon, he was there. As he climbed from the boat, he heard the river person speak again.

"Tra la la. Beware of those who are close. They could be the ones to hurt you most." This was new, and it grabbed Asriel's attention immediately.

"Sorry, what was that?" He turned around, but the river person was already on their way, and out of earshot.

"...Weird…" Was the only comment Asriel could make. Shrugging, he proceeded into the Snowdin village. He drew attention immediately, though as always it was usually glances, with the occasional how do you do. It wasn't hard to find the house he was looking for. He gave a knock on the door. He could hear an approaching trousle of bones as someone ran down the stairs inside and opened the door. Papyrus smiled as he saw who it was.

"Ahh, Prince Asriel Dreemurr! So good of you to come and visit us in our home, in which we live. Come into our home in which we live, and make yourself comfy!" Asriel grinned widely as he stepped inside.

"Hey Papyrus. You know you can just call me Asriel, right?" Papyrus nodded.

"Yepparoo Prince Asriel Dreemurr. And if you prefer to be called this, I will do so. SANS!" Papyrus called up the stairs.

"We have a visitor!" Sans yawned as he appeared from his room.

"oh, hey princey." Asriel waved up at Sans as he slowly made his way down the stairs. As Sans reached the bottom, he asked. "hey, look at the time. You want anything for second brunch?" Asriel looked up at the clock, seeing it was just 5 minutes before noon. Only then did he notice the slight rumble in his stomach.

"Yeah, I could go for something to eat. Sans You've got a hotdog stand, right?"

Sans nodded. "sure do, why, you want a dog?"

Asriel shrugged. "Why not?"

Sans cracked his back. "alright, whatever floats your goat."

Papyrus groaned. "Oh Sans, please not now...not in front of the prince…"

Asriel blinked once at Sans. "That...was a little bit of a stretch. But I respect that you still took a… 'crack' at it."

Sans chuckled. "glad you're in a good mood today princey. motivation is best wasted on a good meal." The three left the house, beginning the walk into the forest where Sans had his little hotdog stand. Sans walked behind the stand and quickly made them three hot-dogs, one for each. He leaned over the stand as he ate his, and then he spoke.

"i've always been meaning to ask az, what's it like growing up in a palace? You know, bein' royalty n' all."

Asriel shrugged. "It's alright, not much different from a lot of people's normal lives honestly. I get noticed a lot more, whether that's a good or a bad thing is up to you I suppose. Though, I feel like there's always high expectations. Gaster's always on my case about my education and everything, I feel like I'm supposed to act a certain way, you know, that stuff. That's kind of why I like hanging out with you guys. I can just, be me."

Papyrus had a more concerned look. "Oh, is now a time when you should not be studying then? You said you had needed to put more time into it last you saw us…"

Asriel shook his head, finishing up the hotdog. "Nah. I've got time yet. Besides, it's real boring work. Don't get me wrong, Gaster is a nice guy, he means well and everything, but...I don't know. It's just dull I guess. I have nothing against him."

Sans responded. "well, if you ever need help with that sort of thing, we can always help out however we can you know. What about fencing with Captain Terrowin? How's that comin' along?"

Asriel chuckled. "Chalk up another loss for me. I'll get him eventually, I nearly had him today. I just let my guard down."

Papyrus spoke up eagerly. "That reminds me, have you put forward my request to join the royal guard?"

Asriel nodded. "I mentioned it to Uncle Terrowin yesterday, he said he'd consider it. Might take a while though. Anyway, how are things going for you out here?"

Papyrus smiled broadly. "The things that are going are unequivocally swell for the Great Papyrus. I, The Great Papyrus, am happy to announce there are not usually any problems for us. I do wish Sans would stop practicing his knock-knock jokes so often though."

Asriel looked at Sans, surprised. "You? Practicing jokes? Here I thought you didn't need to practice at all. Who do you practice them on?"

Sans chuckled. "heh, practice makes perfect, even for jokes. And it's not a who, it's a what."

Asriel rephrased the question. "Alright, then WHAT do you practice the jokes on?" Sans pointed jerked his thumb further down the trail.

"There's this big door at the edge of the forest. It's always locked, and it doesn't seem to go anywhere. Perfect for practice though." Asriel looked down the trail curiously.

"Big locked door huh? Think I'm going to go check it out. Could use a bit of adventure now and again." Sans smiled, resting his head in his hand.

"Aight princey. I'll 'ketchup' with you later." He immediately put his head on the stand, snickering at his own pun as Papyrus threw his hands up in disbelief. Asriel chuckled himself before heading out down the trail. He spoke quietly to himself.

"Why would there just be a door in the middle of the forest? It might lead somewhere...might be a way out. Well, guess there's only one way to find out."


	2. The Door

Asriel soon found himself standing in front of the massive door Sans had described. He looked around curiously, before putting a hand on the door and giving it a push. The door though never budged.

"Guess it only opens from one side…" He mumbled to himself. He noticed a slight gap under the door as he stooped down. Cool musky air wafted through, showing there was indeed some sort of opening on the other side. He looked around and picked up a large stick nearby, trying to jam it under the door, but there was no success, and the stick eventually splintered from his efforts. Asriel stared up, looking around at the door.

"Maybe…" He crouched down lower and let a smaller fireball grow in his hands. It was just small enough that it could fit through the small gap. He kept his eyes closed, concentrating hard as he slowly used his magic to slip it under. Once it was free of the gap, he allowed it to kindle, growing in size before using his magic to yank it back towards the door. It slammed against it and exploded, the doors flinging open. Asriel lept back and tripped over a nearby tree root, and with a sharp grunt, landed on his back in the snow. He quickly got up, dusting himself off.

"Probably should have guessed that would happen Asriel...stupid…" He grumbled slightly to himself. He slowly proceeded into the room. He let a small flame burn in his hand. Here there was next to no light, the only strong source being the small flame he held. He left the forest quickly behind as he walked deeper. He looked around, eyes widening in fascination. There were ruins here. A good bit by the looks of it. With his curiosity burning him alive, he picked up the pace, walking further into the crumbling buildings and chambers. Ancient writing covered the walls, though he couldn't make out what any of it said. He jumped as he heard a rock clatter nearby.

"Hello?" He called into the darkness. He heard nothing in response. "Is anybody there?" Still no response. "Hmm…" He shrugged, trying to ignore the shiver that ran down his spine. His imagination must be acting up. As he turned he failed to see the two eyes that stared out at him from the darkness.

One of the buildings drew his attention. He slowly walked inside and looked around. It was some sort of house. The walls may as well have been made of dust, but he could make out where furniture would have been long ago. Whoever lived here must have had a comfortable lifestyle.

As he left the house, he saw a shadow disappear behind a small pile of rubble close by, and he called out again.

"Ok, I saw you go behind there. Why don't you come on out? I'm not going to hurt you!" Slowly, a face appeared from behind the rubble, followed by the rest of the body. It seemed to be some sort of frog as it lept towards him. Asriel gazed down at it curiously. Not quite what he was expecting. Then, the frog spoke warily, still keeping its distance.

"You say you mean us no harm...then what purpose does your fire magic serve you? And if you mean us no harm, why do you come here with a weapon?" Asriel realized the frog was talking about the sword.

"Oh, the fire magic is so I can see. I'm not used to places as dark as this. The sword is a gift from...an old friend. I only use it though should I need to defend myself." Seeming somewhat reassured, the frog bounced closer.

"I am Froggit, one of many monsters in this desolate place. What is your name, stranger?" Asriel sat down on the steps of the building. Spotting a pile of small twigs nearby, he gathered them up and let the fire in his hand kindle a tiny campfire. The flame then extinguished from his hand.

"My name's Asriel. Asriel Dreemurr. Son of Lady Toriel?" He queried, wondering if Froggit had not heard of them before. The frog bounced over to sit beside him.

"Ahh, a prince! So the rumors are true, that monsters from the surface have come below to live beyond the door?"

Asriel half nodded. "I suppose so. Did you not come with the rest of us?"

Froggit stared into the fire. "We have been here for a long time. Centuries in fact. We too have been trapped below, though we have no desire to leave. We are used to our life. We are not ruled by your queen."

Asriel wasn't sure what to make of it, but it seemed to make sense to him. Froggit continued speaking.

"There are many others, but you likely will not see them. Your size frightens us, as we are all much smaller than you."

Asriel shrugged apologetically. "Sorry, nothing I can do about that. You've been here for a while, so you might know. What happened here? Who lived here?"

The froggit looked up to the roof before at Asriel. "Why, the old monster kingdom of course. This was the old capital. However after the great tremor, this place was sealed. Most monsters outside of this city fled to the surface, where they have lived ever since, until you returned some years ago. We are here, because when the rocks fell, many of us were trapped. Nobody came back for us. Why did you come back to live below the surface?"

Asriel sighed. "Sounds like it's a pretty lonely life...we came back because...well there was a war. Humans drove us back under the mountain. Nearly wiped everybody out."

Froggit croaked. "You say you are the son of a queen. What of the king?"

Asriel was silent for some time before standing. "I really should be going."

Froggit nodded slightly. "Best of luck Prince Asriel. Please, do not tell of our existence here. We like the solitude."

Asriel smiled. "Your secret's safe with me." He began to walk towards the exit. Before he went far, his right ear twitched. He heard a large thump from close by. He looked around. This was not of crumbling buildings. It sounded like someone had dropped something. Curious, he went to investigate. He could see light, but this was sunlight. His eyes widened in shock. Sunlight! An exit? He raced for the door, bursting into a small room. He looked up at the large chasm stretching up, up, all the way to the surface. But, he could also see the faint glimmer of the barrier. Still trapped.

Then he saw it. The body laying faint on the ground. He started to approach to see if the figure was ok, then he realized exactly what it was. He immediately took a step back as the human gave a weak groan. He drew his sword in one hand, a large fireball appearing in the other.

"Who are you?!" The human looked over at him, giving him a sad, pitiful look. Asriel stood his ground. "Answer me!" The human said nothing. Asriel gave the human a closer look. She was bloody from several cuts and bruises. Her breathing sounded labored, and he noticed a large gash on her head. He was torn to what to do, but finally his mother's words won out over what his instincts screamed at him to do.

"I'm probably going to regret this…" He growled quietly to himself as he approached the human cautiously. He tucked his sword away and the fireball disappeared. He slowly rolled her onto her back, kneeling beside her. He looked up at the top of the chasm, realizing she must have fallen from the surface. He slid one arm under her back, helping her to slowly stand.

"Here, lean on me…" The human still said nothing as Asriel helped her arm over his shoulders. Her other hand pushed against the gash in her head, blood slowly trickling from the wound. She was struggling to walk, so Asriel took things slow. It took nearly an hour before they left the ruins behind. Asriel helped her limp along the pathway, blood dripping down, leaving a red dotted trail behind them in the crystal white snow.

Soon, Asriel saw Snowdin not far off. He helped her off the trail where the snow was thicker. He laid her down in the soft snow, taking off his cape and helped to wrap her up in it as much as she could.

"Stay here. I'm going to go get help alright?" The human didn't look at him, but slowly nodded. With this, Asriel returned to the path, sprinting toward Snowdin.


	3. Some Assistance Required

_**AUTHORS NOTE**_

**Thank you Ulrich for pointing out the little 'mistake' late in the chapter. this is just the same chapter, but re-uploaded after it's been fixed.**

Asriel raced through the small village, drawing more curious eyes, though this time he didn't notice. He threw open the door to Sans and Papyrus's house, making Papyrus jump and drop the pot of spaghetti he was holding. He quickly forgot about it though when he saw the worried look on Asriel's face.

"Prince Asriel Dreemurr! What is wrong?" Sans opened one eye from the couch, looking over at Asriel, who quickly broke into speech.

"Listen carefully. That door you told me about Sans? Turns out it leads back to the old capital of the monsters. I was exploring around there, then some kid fell down. A HUMAN kid. Like from the surface! She's hurt real bad, and she needs help!"

Sans sat bolt upright immediately at the mention of a human. Papyrus, still having oven mitts on, pressed them against his face.

"Oh, wowie! Well, do not fear! The Great Papyrus will assist in any way he can!" Sans seemed a bit more skeptical.

"sorry if this is out of line az...but, you said that's a human kid? did you forget what they did to us?"

Asriel's urgency increased. "I understand, but she's just a kid! No way she fought in the war. Sorry if it's any trouble."

Sans shrugged. "it's 'snow problem princey. Just lead the way."

Asriel led the pair of skeletons out of Snowdin and into the forest. He turned off and quickly found the human again. Sans looked up at Asriel.

"looks pretty bad. how do you want us to help?" Asriel dug around in one of his pockets, pulling out 80 G.

"Go pay for a few hours stay at the inn. I need you two to go get her into one of the warmer rooms there without anyone seeing her. Look after her until I'm back. I'm going to run and get help from Doctor Gaster and Mom. They'll know what to do." He dropped the gold into Sans' hands. He took one more glance at the human, then went to look back at Sans, but he was already gone.

"How…"

Papyrus rolled his eyes. "He's just taken one of his shortcuts. Fear not Prince Asriel, I will look after the human and make sure she is safe and sound."

Asriel nodded. "I know I can count on you guys." Leaving him with this, Asriel sprinted around the back of the village, intercepting the trail leading down to the river's shore. The river person, as if knowing he would be there, was already waiting in their boat. He was breathless by the time he arrived.

"H...H...Hotland...please…" He panted. The river person gave a small chuckle.

"But of course. The waters have calmed, meaning the bad luck for the day must have passed." Without giving it a second thought, Asriel climbed into the boat, setting out for Hotland.

MEANWHILE…

Papyrus stooped over the human, trying to figure out a good way to carry her without anybody seeing her. An idea popped into his head. He shot up two long bones from the ground, and laid them beside the human. He took Asriel's cape, taking care not to rip it, and wrapped it firmly around the bones, creating a makeshift stretcher. Taking even further care, he assisted the human onto the stretcher.

With a grunt, Papyrus lifted her up high above his head and began sprinting to Snowdin. He zig zagged around behind the buildings, keeping well off the main road going through the village. The villagers definitely noticed him, but luckily not her.

He soon recognized the back of the inn. He arrived just as he saw one of Sans grey snow mittens pushing open the window of a room on the second floor. Papyrus called up.

"Sans, are you there?"

Sans replied. "yeah pap, right here."

Papyrus shouted back. "Alright, catch!" With one strong throw, he threw the stretcher, human and all towards the window. She sailed gracefully through. Sans, caught off guard didn't fare so well. The stretcher collided with him and he collapsed onto the floor of the room. Below, the bunny heard the loud crash from upstairs and shook her head.

"What in blazes is he doing up there…" Fortunately, she decided not to investigate. Papyrus jumped up, grabbing onto the window sill and hanging there, looking in.

"Did you catch her Sans?"

Sans raised a shaky thumb from beneath the bones. "y'know paps, usually you inform your brother to get a bucket before you chuck-up."

Groaning again, Papyrus climbed the rest of the way into the room. After helping Sans out from under the pile of bones, the two of them moved the human into the bed.

BACK IN HOTLAND…

Asriel jumped out of the boat, hardly giving it time to stop. He gave a quick wave to the river person before running across the dirt and gravel pathways. Soon, he could see Gaster's home. He slowed his pace as he approached, knocking rapidly on the door. It slid open moments later. Gaster looked surprised.

"Prince Asriel! Did you forget something from this morning?"

Asriel shook his head. "No. There's a situation. There's a human child that's fallen into the Underground. She's been hurt real bad, and needs help. I've got her at the inn in Snowdin."

Gaster stiffened, as Asriel suspected he might.

"I...I see...I'm not sure though how much help I can be my prince…" Truth was, Gaster wanted nothing to do with the humans, especially after what they did. Asriel was prepared for this and had been considering what to do if Gaster refused.

"Alright then...I ORDER you to come and help me. Remember, I'm a prince, so you technically have to do what I say. Right?" Gaster could feel a headache approaching. He pressed a boney finger against his forehead. As much as he hated it, Asriel was correct.

"...Fine. I'll get my things." He disappeared into the lab. Gaster quickly walked around, gathering various medical supplies that might be needed. He quickly went to the phone on the wall. Another new invention, possible thanks to energy generated from the Core. He rang the number directly leading to Toriel's residence.

"Your highness, forgive the interruption. There's...been an incident. I need you at Snowdin. Can you meet me there?...Thank you your majesty...yes, see you soon." He quickly hung up before closing the small bag of items, returning to the door.

With more help from the river person, they quickly arrived at Snowdin. Toriel had acted quickly, and was waiting for them by the time they got there. The three of them walked into the inn. The bunny lady had gone to the back to take care of something, allowing them to easily slip upstairs unnoticed. Sans and Papyrus both looked up, then moved aside when they saw the trio enter. Papyrus gave a bow to Toriel.

"Oh my..." Toriel gasped as she put one hand to her mouth, realizing instantly why Gaster had called.

Asriel hung back as Gaster leaned over the human, who by now had fallen asleep. Papyrus handed Asriel his cape back, and Asriel slipped it back on, not taking his eyes from the human. Toriel leaned over, speaking quietly to Asriel.

"Why did you bring her back here?"

Asriel responded in a whisper. "You said not all humans are bad. She...didn't look so bad, so I figured I'd try and help."

Toriel nodded, feeling quite proud of Asriel for keeping her words in mind. Gaster looked her over thoroughly, and with Toriel's healing magic, was able to patch up most of the smaller scrapes and bruises immediately. Gaster then used a special ointment, placing it on a bandage and wrapping it around her head, to assist in stopping the bleeding from the gash in her forehead. Then, he stood up.

"Her head was cut pretty bad, keep the bandage on, and change it every other day. It also looks like she suffered a couple broken ribs from the fall. I can't do anything for those, they'll heal with time, same with the cut. You're lucky you found her when you did Prince Asriel, if you found her much later she might not have made it. Frankly it's a miracle she survived at all." Asriel sighed in relief when he heard that Chara would live. Toriel also seemed relieved.

"We'll take her back to the castle, she can stay in the spare bedroom while she heals."

Sans raised his hand helpfully. "i could take you and her back right away, i know a shortcut. i can only take you two though, it kinda tires me out."

Toriel looked to Gaster. "Are you able to see that Asriel gets home?"

Gaster nodded. "Of course your majesty."

Papyrus then jumped in helpfully. "And I, the Great Papyrus will join you Prince Asriel Dreemurr! Do not fear Lady Toriel, I will ensure that your son makes it back to New Home without a hitch, scratch, scritch or hatch! Nyeh-heh-heh!" Toriel couldn't help but smile at the Papyrus's eagerness as Sans approached. "Thank you."

Toriel carefully picked up the human, and Sans put one hand on her shoulder, the other on Toriel's arm. In another instant, they went through the doorway and were gone into thin air. Asriel shook his head.

"I have to remember to ask him how he does that." Gaster quickly left the inn with Asriel and Papyrus in tow, the three deciding to take a longer path through Waterfall to get back home.


	4. One Condition

Asriel arrived home later in the day. By then Toriel already had put the human child in bed again. Now, he sat at the bedside in another chair, gazing at her curiously. He wasn't sure why, but he felt a burning curiosity about regarding her. He was almost impatient to learn about her and her life, yet he couldn't quite distinguish the feeling. "Perhaps this is just because I haven't seen a human in so long." He thought "Nothing I need to worry about." While waiting, he recalled on the conversation Toriel had with Terrowin earlier on. He hadn't been particularly pleased when he found out who it was.

"Your highness, could I have a word with you? Alone?" Had been Terrowin's words to Toriel. Asriel had decided to eavesdrop on the talk.

"Pardon me if this comes the wrong way your majesty...but, a human? You can't be serious!"

Toriel had stood firm. "I have never been more serious in my life Captain." Terrowin had spluttered, sounding shocked.

"Have you forgotten that it is because of humans that we are stuck down here in the first place?! Besides, she could be a spy for them for all we know! Sent down here to kill you and Prince Asriel!"

Toriel huffed, clearly offended. "Now you're just being absurd! She is just a child Captain! What harm can she bring? She doesn't look any older than Asriel. Unless I say otherwise, she is to be treated, like any other monster of the Underground. Am I clear?"

Terrowin could sense that he was not going to do any good by holding his ground, so he backed off.

"...Fine. That kid makes one false move though…" The words came back to him, a message Terrowin had been drilling into him since his earliest memories in the Underground. 'Never trust a human.' Then, Toriel's conflicting message. 'Not all humans are bad, only a certain few.' He struggled with the civil war taking place inside his mind.

He snapped back to the present as he saw the human stir, then slowly open her eyes. Asriel spoke softly.

"Hey there...how're you feeling?" The human groaned as she closed her eyes again.

"My head hurts…"

Asriel nodded sympathetically. "Doctor Gaster said it would hurt for a day or so. But, you'll be just fine." The human slowly looked over at Asriel.

"You're...one of the monsters that got driven underground, right?"

Asriel clasped his hands. "Er...yeah. Yeah, I guess we are."

The human stared at him. "Weren't you the one...that got me away from where I fell…?"

Asriel nodded again. "Mhm. I carried you to a nearby village, then ran and got my mother. She and the doctor took care of you from there. I uh, never caught your name though."

The human mumbled quietly. "It's...Chara…"

Asriel grinned. "Chara? That's a nice name...I'm Asriel. Well, Prince Asriel at least."

Chara cracked a small smile. "Prince, huh? So, your Mom is some sort of queen?"

Asriel nodded with a small chuckle. "Yeah, she is. Oh that reminds me, I should let her know you're awake. Don't worry, she's nice." With that he left to go and fetch her. The following days were somewhat irregular, with Chara resting often to try and recover as best as she could. Asriel found himself constantly at her side, helping in whatever way he could. Something about it just felt right. Terrowin still carried mistrust for Chara, but seemed to at least be tolerant of her. Several days later, Asriel found himself wrapped up in yet another conversation with her. The talks had already become almost like routine.

"There's always been a question I've wanted to ask you Chara…"

Chara looked up. "Strange, there's a couple I've been meaning to ask you. I answer yours, you answer mine?"

Asriel nodded. "Deal. Uh...how did you fall? I can't imagine humans coming around much, especially knowing we were down here…" The smile faded from Chara's face as she responded.

"Just...I don't know...thought I'd be able to make something of myself here you know? It's not like anything's waiting for me at home…" Asriel looked to the floor, giving another tiny nod.

"I see...well, what did you want to ask me?"

Chara met him dead in the eyes. "Why did you help me?"

Asriel was taken aback. "What do you mean?"

Chara didn't break her gaze. "You know what I mean. Us humans haven't been exactly kind to you. We killed so many of you, drove you Underground and trapped you here forever...so, why did you help me? I have a feeling anyone else would have killed me instead."

Asriel took a deep breath. "To tell you the truth, the thought did cross my mind. But...my mother, she said that not all humans are bad. You know, there are only a certain few that are truly bad. I decided to take her word for it. Besides. Seeing you there, vulnerable, weak, it didn't seem right to just do nothing."

Chara nodded thoughtfully, then asked a question that seemed to punch through to Asriel's soul. "I haven't really seen your father around...the king I mean...where is he? Busy running the kingdom or something?"

Asriel looked to the window, taking his time in thinking of an answer. Finally, he decided to tell her the truth.

"He...He died."

Chara couldn't meet his eyes anymore. "Oh...I'm sorry...how did he die? If you don't mind me asking."

Asriel sighed longingly. "It was the day that humans invaded the capital. They had already invaded the city. That was...man, years ago. I think I was six when it happened. I don't remember much about that day...but I remember those moments. He helped us, my mother and I, into the emergency escape tunnels. Unc-I mean, Captain Terrowin, he's captain of the royal guard, tried to get him to come with us, but Dad insisted that Terrowin protect us instead, while he went to hold off the humans. Then, he left the throne room. It was the last time I saw him. I…" He paused, trying not to choke. "...I remember calling to him...and asking about him later on, seeing if he was coming. But...I think I kind of knew that...I would never see him again." He closed his eyes as the image flashed through his mind. He could see the gap of the tunnel, Asgore running to the door of the throne room. He could hear his own wails for Asgore to come with them, and then blackness as the tunnel was sealed.

Chara grew silent, not able to find the words. "Humans...humans really suck. They took everything from me too. One of my parents was arrested, just for trying to get food for our family...the other one was killed, I think, a little later. Trust me Asriel, they're all bad."

Asriel opened his eyes and looked to Chara. In that moment something seemed to click, and then it dawned on Asriel. Both of them had lost so much that they cared about. Toriel walked into the room a moment later.

"Asriel, do you mind if Chara and I spoke alone for a little bit?" Asriel nodded and walked to the door. He cast one more look at Chara over his shoulder before leaving. Toriel sat in the chair beside Chara's bed.

"...You'll have to forgive me for eavesdropping...it sounded like you two were having a moment…" Toriel began. Chara listened intently as Toriel continued.

"There are...a lot of monsters that are not very trustful of humans right now. I hope you can understand why."

Chara nodded. "Yeah, I have a good feeling. I'm not taking any offense your majesty, I wouldn't be trustful either if I was in their place."

Toriel nodded. "Indeed, many are not trustful of your kind yet. However...I am willing to make peace where it can be found. It sounds like you do not have a real home on the surface...am I correct?"

Chara shrugged. "Not really I suppose...nowhere where people want me anyway…"

Toriel sighed, taking one last consideration before continuing further. "I am willing to let you stay here, with us. If you want to that is. You can have a proper home, you will be fed well, you will live not as a prisoner, or even a visitor, but as a member of this family. You can live a peaceful life. We, after all, want to be a kingdom of peace."

Chara smiled wider at the offer. "R...Really? Even though I'm a human?"

Toriel nodded, but kept a stern face. "Yes. But, there is a condition."

Chara sat up. "Name it."

Toriel met her eyes with a gaze that almost made Chara flinch from the neutral intensity it held. "You uphold our peaceful values. You do not cause trouble, or intend any violence. Understand that if you show any sign of wanting to hurt myself, my son, or anybody within the kingdom...I have the means of being able to kill you myself. Am I clear?"

Chara shivered as she nodded. "U-Understood. Perfectly clear. T...Thank you for the offer your highness."

Toriel instantly returned to her warm, welcome smile. "Please, call me Toriel."


	5. The Grand Tour

The following day, Chara felt well enough to begin moving around. Her broken ribs still gave her minor pain, but there were easy remedies for this. The gash in her head had also healed quite nicely. Asriel and Chara had grown even closer to each other over the weeks of healing as they both shared stories from their childhood. Toriel seemed more than happy to see her son getting along so nicely with Chara. Eventually, Chara's ribs finally healed as well. She wandered downstairs to find Asriel and Toriel in conversation. Asriel looked up with a smile as she approached.

"Oh, there you are! We were just talking about you."

Chara looked back and forth between them. "Oh? How come?"

Asriel stood up from the table. "I thought it'd be a good idea to, you know, give you a tour of the Underground. Seeing as you're going to be living here, you may as well get to know what's around."

Chara liked the idea, as she had only been able to see as far as she could out of the windows of the house.

"Sounds like a great idea!"

Asriel's eyes sparkled. "Perfect! We can leave immediately. We'll be back in time for dinner Mom!" Chara followed Asriel from the home, and out of the courtyard. Toriel had made an announcement weeks before, announcing that Chara would be staying with the Dreemurrs. There were several monsters that, like Terrowin, were extremely wary of Chara, though over time such feelings seemed to have been forgotten.

As Asriel showed her around New Home, she noticed that there weren't many monsters that took notice. There were a few that gave her a polite smile, others just looks of slight mistrust. It didn't take long before Asriel guided her out of the small city.

She found herself fanning herself as they made their way quickly through the Core, and onto the dirt paths of Hotland.

"That big machine we went through is the Core." Asriel explained. "It's what gives energy to the rest of the Underground, using...I don't know, something about heat? I don't remember. Makes sense why it's here though I guess. And that over there…" Asriel pointed to the white building that could be seen not far off. "...is where Doctor Gaster lives. He's the one that made the Core. He's also the monster that helped patch you up back in Snowdin."

Chara nodded thoughtfully. "Yeah, I remember you telling me about that. He sounds like he's a great guy. Think we could go see him?"

Asriel shrugged apologetically. "Don't think we can. He's always busy with some project or another, doesn't like to be disturbed unless its important. You'll see him eventually don't worry." Chara paused for another glance at the building before running after Asriel.

The next stop was the marshlands, and cliff sides of Waterfall. This was her favourite place so far. She looked around at the glowing mushrooms that lit the paths, the tumbling water nearby, it was fascinating. Soon, Asriel led her into a seperate room. Here, dozens of glowing rocks could be seen high above in the ceiling, providing light below. Asriel put his hands in his pockets, staring up at the rocks. Chara was awestruck as she followed his gaze.

"It's so beautiful…"

Asriel smiled blissfully. "This is the Wishing Room. One tradition we had on the surface, was wishing upon the stars. If you wished hard enough, your wish would come true. We can't see the stars anymore, all we have are these rocks. Still, it works as a substitute I suppose."

Chara looked to Asriel. "It's very peaceful here…" "It's very peaceful here…" She jumped as her words were repeated back at her faintly. Asriel chuckled at the reaction, wandering over to a blue flower.

"Echo flowers. You say something, it'll repeat it back, over and over, until it hears something else." It began softly repeating Asriel's explanation. Chara gave a chuckle, feeling embarrassed at being startled by a measly flower. Asriel looked around at the rocks again. Chara asked hesitantly.

"Do...you ever make a wish?" Asriel's smile slowly faded as he closed his eyes. It almost looked like he was praying. Then he opened them, and simply responded.

"Let's keep going." Chara watched him go, casting one last look at the ceiling before following him. Gradually the air began to chill, and soon the dirt turned to slush, which turned to snow. The trees gradually turned white as they proceeded towards Snowdin, the village appearing a short while later.

"And, this is Snowdin. I want you to meet a couple guys."

Asriel led the way into the town. Chara again received several curious glances from the residents, then noticed a pair of skeletons walking towards them.

"Chara, this is Sans and Papyrus. They're good friends of mine. They're also the ones that kept you safe while I got my Mom and Doctor Gaster for help."

Chara didn't really remember this place, just a feeling of cold… and, flying? She waved at the skeletons, somewhat shy. "Hey! Sorry, I don't quite remember you two."

Sans shrugged. "hey, no sweat kid. you seemed pretty out of it, didn't even think you were conscious half the time. how's the rib?"

Chara smiled. "All healed up, thanks to your efforts."

Papyrus beamed. "Wowie! I'm being thanked by a human, my self made horoscope was right! Ahem, You are most welcome human! The Great Papyrus would never have let such harm fall upon such a being as yourself!"

Sans chuckled, then added on. "no problem kid, we both knew it was going 'tibia' pleasure."

Chara stared at him and then snorted, turning into a snicker. Through her chuckling, she managed to get out.

"Oh my god Sans that was terrible."

Sans chuckled with a wink. "i try my best."

Papyrus stared at him "No you don't"

Sans stared back in false indignation "yeah I do… just not when I'm making jokes" Papyrus went boggle eyed with frustration "BUT YOU ARE ALWAYS MAKING STUPID JOKES!" Sans winked, and calmly responded "exactly."

Asriel and Papyrus found themselves rolling their eyes. Asriel broke up the conversation.

"We ought to be heading back. I'll be late for training with Uncle Terrowin if we hang around much longer."

Sans waved goodbye. "see ya 'round princey."

Papyrus also said his farewell. "Until next time Prince Asriel Dreemurr! Goodbye, no longer fatally injured human!"

As they left, Chara was still chuckling. "They're interesting characters aren't they."

Asriel smiled. "It's why I like them. They're fun to be around."

Chara continued walking with Asriel. "Hey, can I watch you train?"

Asriel shrugged. "I mean, if you want to, I don't have a problem with it." They broke into a run, and both headed back home, where Terrowin would be waiting.

LATER THAT DAY…

Asriel grunted as he was once more bested by Terrowin. The fox smiled, somewhat amused at Asriel's efforts. They had been at it all afternoon, and Asriel was not once able to defeat him, though he did get close occasionally. Asriel growled as he got back up, clearly frustrated and shaking his head as he stared down Terrowin, his short sword already back in front of him.

"Again."

Terrowin shook his head. "No. Enough's enough for one day. You'll faint from exhaustion if we keep this up much longer. We don't' want that now do we?" Asriel took note in a slight shake from his right leg before he sheathed his sword.

"Fine."

Terrowin folded his hands behind his back. "What of your summoning abilities? Have you been practicing?"

Asriel nodded. "Yeah, haven't been able to really make anything though."

Terrowin gave an approving grin. "Don't worry, you'll get it eventually. It's more difficult for some than it is for others."

Chara had watched for a good part of the afternoon. Watching the two dual it was thrilling...intoxicating...the perfect dance of blades amongst the two, it could have been considered art. She spoke him from the side of the room.

"Hey er...Captain Terrowin?" Terrowin looked towards Chara. "You uh...think I might be able to get some training?"

Terrowin stiffened slightly, and shook his head. "Afraid not. Perhaps one day though, but not today."

Chara nodded, lowering her gaze. "Oh...alright."

Terrowin nodded to Asriel. "Keep up the practice Asriel, there's always room for improvement." Asriel gave Terrowin a tired thumbs up before Terrowin made his leave. Chara approached Asriel, who sighed.

"Sorry he won't train you. I think he just doesn't trust you enough yet."

Chara looked at him inquisitively. "Why not? I haven't caused problems, I've been about as friendly as I can be…"

Asriel shook his head. "It's...different. Terrowin was there you know, the day my father died. Dad's last words to him were ordering him to protect us. He said he'd do that with his life. Not to mention he helped raised me for a lot of my life, since Mom had to run the kingdom. He's almost like a second father to me. Because of everything, he takes that really seriously you know. Don't hold it against him, he's just doing his job. He sees it as protecting me. Just...give him time. He'll come around."

Chara sighed. "Alright."

Asriel nudged her shoulder. "Hey, chin up. If you want to...I guess I could train you."

Chara looked skeptical and smirked teasingly. "Really? Because you never beat him once."

Asriel rolled his eyes. "Ok, he's captain of the royal guard, and has been doing this stuff for way longer than I have. Besides, I've been doing training for a few years already. I can at least teach you the basic stuff and some more advanced techniques."

Chara gave him a smile. "Alright then, if you say so."

Asriel grinned. "We'll meet here tomorrow night. But whatever you do, DON'T tell Uncle Terrowin, or Mom. I don't think they'd be real happy with us if they found out."

Chara walked out of the room, making an action of throwing away a key. "Hey, if you won't tell, I won't tell." Asriel shook his head, chuckling as she left the room.


	6. Training

Asriel slipped into the training room. It was early in the evening, but it was late enough that Toriel would not be in an area where she would hear the training. Chara was already waiting for him there. He took a breath.

"Well, shall we get started?"

Chara nodded, stretching slightly. "If you're ready."

Asriel looked around the room and found a small wooden training sword. It was the same one he had used when he was first training to avoid hurting himself. He handed the blade to Chara and stood beside her, taking out his own sword.

"Alright, may as well start with the proper fighting stance. Make sure your feet are planted, knees bent just slightly, hands with a firm grip on the blade."

He demonstrated, putting his feet at shoulder width, planting his right leg forward and bending his knees just slightly. He gripped the hilt of his sword with both hands to demonstrate, even though his blade only needed one hand for a firm grip. He looked over at Chara, watching as she began mimicking his movements.

"Good. May as well start with the most basic defensive maneuvers." He raised his sword defensively above his head. For the next half hour Asriel showed her the nine basic blocking tactics he had first been shown. Chara seemed to be a quick study, she hadn't nearly perfected the movements but she was progressing steadily and quickly. Asriel was quite impressed.

"You're better than I thought you were." He chuckled as he tucked his blade away. Chara lowered hers, leaning it up against the wall where it had been found.

"Hey, yesterday Terrowin asked you about your 'summoning' ability. What's that?"

Asriel responded nonchalantly. "Some monsters have the ability to summon weapons made of pure magic. Those that can't can often use their magic itself as a weapon. Like my Mom for instance, uses her fire magic to create fireballs that she can throw at people. It's pretty cool actually."

Chara pointed to the sword. "So, why are you using a physical sword then?"

Asriel rubbed the back of his head. "I can summon magic weapons...I'm not very good at it though. Best thing I came up with was a mix between a kitchen knife and I think a frying pan or something." The two chuckled at the image of the strange weapon flashing in their mind. "Besides, I like having this blade. It was a gift from Uncle Terrowin and...I don't know. Something about holding it just feels right."

Chara nodded. "I know what you mean. Can we do this again tomorrow?"

Asriel shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

Chara smiled and gave him a quick hug. "Thanks Azzy. See you later!" With this, she decided to head to bed early.

The following day, neither of the two had anything to do. So, Asriel and Chara decided to pay Sans and Papyrus a visit for the day. The afternoon was filled with plenty of jokes, a snowball fight, and Asriel even attempted to summon a weapon, though he still found no success. The others found a great deal of amusement to watch him try, puffing his cheeks with the effort and repeatedly almost blowing himself up. They were just walking in the house, when they saw Toriel, who smiled when she saw them.

"Ah, there you are my children! I just finished making dinner."

Asriel grinned broadly. "Great!"

Chara began to head to her room. "Thanks, I'll just eat later." This was a very common occurrence. Chara almost never ate dinner with the Dreemurrs, always wanting to eat alone. Asriel had offered several times, Chara had always turned him down. It didn't feel right to impose on their family dinner. This time though, Toriel had different plans.

"Chara, are you sure you do not want to eat? It is of no trouble you know!"

Chara called back. "Thanks Toriel, not really feeling it though."

Toriel used her last resort. "I made a butterscotch-cinnamon pie for desert! The one you really like, remember?"

Chara frose in her tracks, then slowly turned around and walked back.

"Can't say no to pie I guess." With a chuckle, Toriel followed Chara back to the table. Chara couldn't deny that the meal was delicious. Toriel seemed to have a gift when it came to cooking. The meal went on in silence. Nobody said anything. Asriel looked back and forth between the two of them occasionally, unsure how to break the silence. Chara tried not to make eye contact with either of them, eventually settling her gaze on a small vase of flowers in the middle of the table. The flowers were golden, each containing five petals. She finally broke the silence towards the end of the meal.

"The flowers are really nice…" Toriel stopped eating and Asriel looked over to her, already finished. He quickly stood up.

"I just remembered, there's this really cool family picture I never showed you Chara. Here I'll go get it!" Without waiting for a response he quickly hurried off. Chara sat still in her chair, looking up when Toriel spoke.

"They were Asgore's favourite."

Chara sighed sadly. "I...I know it's hard...losing family I mean. I know it's, probably harder than what I went through, you have a son you have to take care of and all, not to mention running a whole kingdom on your own…"

Toriel nodded, staring at the flowers. "It can be difficult sometimes. But, we sometimes have to push through. Life after all is not just a bed of flowers. I must say, I'm impressed of your determination to try and make a difference Chara. You have also lost so much, and when you are so young…"

Chara smiled softly. "Hey, sometimes we just have to keep on walking, right?" She then looked to the table. "Look, I'm really sorry about what humans did to you. All of you. It...It wasn't right! It was awful!"

Toriel reached a hand across the table, patting Chara's shoulder.

"You need to apologize for nothing my child. You had no say in the war. You did not fight in the war. You have done nothing but survive, like any other living being wants to do. I can not blame you for that."

Chara looked up at Toriel's sympathetic gaze. "Thanks...humans can be real jerks I know. They took everything from me too. My parents, my home, they were all I had. And thanks to you...I can have that back."

Toriel's lip quivered ever slightly and she took a napkin, dabbing at one of her eyes.

"I am glad that you are now happy as well Chara…" Asriel came walking back into the room, holding a picture in his hand. He pointed to the largest monster in the picture, standing by Toriel and Asriel.

"They took this on my fifth birthday. That's my Dad, King Asgore."

Chara looked at Asriel. "Azzy, that was you? You're so adorable!" Toriel burst into laughter as Asriel's cheeks went red and he snapped indignantly.

"I am not!" Chara also found herself surrounded in laughter as Toriel stood, trying to control herself. "I-I will go get the pie." She managed to speak through her giggles.


	7. Change In Plans

The weeks continued to tick on by. Asriel and Chara continued to grow closer through Asriel training her almost daily in secret. He noticed how much of a quick study she was, and how eager she was to learn. Soon, he began training her through small sparring sessions. Asriel found it easy to triumph early on, but as the weeks stretched into months, Chara was becoming more and more of a formidable opponent. Still, Asriel did appreciate the extra challenge. Not to mention finally sparring against someone near his skill level for a change.

Now, he walked through Hotland with her towards Gaster's study. Toriel had expressed the importance that Chara maintain a proper education, so she made arrangements for her to study alongside Asriel. Gaster nodded at Chara as he opened the door for them.

"Ah, hello Chara. Lady Toriel said you would be joining Prince Asriel and myself regularly."

Chara nodded affirmingly. "Yeah, she thought it'd be good since you're already teaching Asriel."

Gaster kept his neutral expression as he turned and walked into the study. "I suppose if she feels it is best for you." That day's lesson was history, more specifically about the history of the monsters from when they lived on the surface. Chara found herself mesmerized in the fascinating history of the monster kingdom. Asriel already knew much of it, and found his mind wandering out of boredom. Gaster seemed to take a liking to Chara's questions, some of which he was more than happy to answer. At the end of the lesson though, Chara asked a very particular question.

"Doctor Gaster? I know you didn't't cover it in the lesson, but I just want to know. Why did humans declare war on monsters? It sounded like you were all a peaceful kingdom. Well, still are I guess."

This question snapped Asriel from his thoughts. He noticed Gaster grow rigid, his facial features changing ever slightly to give away his unease. He recovered as quickly as he had slipped.

"I am afraid I don't know. I don't suppose we will ever know. If that is everything, I have other matters to attend to." Asriel frowned at the comment from Gaster. The look he got in return though, as expressionless as it was, somehow convinced him to say nothing. Asriel stood up with Chara, and Asriel put on a smile.

"Well, thanks again for your time Doctor Gaster, see you next time."

Gaster nodded at the two as they left. Asriel waited until they were out of sight before speaking his mind.

"Hey Chara...about your question. The one about why humans started the war?"

Chara looked over at him. "Oh? Do you know why?"

Asriel pondered his wording once more before nodding. "Yeah. I remember Mom telling me about it one day. So...ok, there's this thing we can do. Before I say it though, I want to say a little something I remember from my soul studies. A monster soul, is usually incredibly weak. The souls of you humans are much stronger than our own. Heck, it would take nearly every monster in the Underground to make up the strength of one human soul if I had to guess. Now, us monsters, can actually absorb human souls. Just as a human can absorb a monster soul. The only way for us to absorb a soul though, is by killing a human. The humans found out about this. How, I'll never know. I don't even think Mom, or Gaster knows. But, they found out nonetheless, and they were terrified of it. Because...well, when a monster absorbs a human soul, they become nearly unstoppable."

Chara whistled. "Wow. Yeah, I can see why they'd be afraid of you."

Asriel now sounded bitter as he continued. "The problem was, they didn't need to be afraid. We didn't mean anyone any harm. We were not a militaristic kingdom. We were a kingdom of peace. And they destroyed everything we once had, because they were afraid."

Chara looked to the ground. They were almost back home before she asked again.

"So...humans can also absorb monster souls, right?"

Asriel nodded. "Yes, as far as I know. Humans can absorb monster souls, we can absorb human souls. The only rule really is no human can absorb another human, and no monster can absorb another monster's."

Chara nodded carelessly. "Yeah...I guess that makes sense." That night, Chara lay in bed, toiling with the information. The humans had attacked the monsters. And because of what? Nothing. Nothing but fear for themselves. Humans were bad. All of them were bad. Not just bad. Horrific, like a plague. And a plague, had to be eradicated. Her hands balled into fists as she thought of her parents, then of what Asriel must have looked like, mourning the pointless death of his father. Then, an idea came. She frowned as it approached her mind, and she pondered over it for hours. Slowly, a smile spread across her face. Yes. Such a plan could very well work.

_**THE NEXT MORNING…**_

Asriel let his sword strike the dummy once more in the training grounds. He hadn't been practicing long before he heard footsteps approaching. He looked up to see Chara standing in the door. She looked like she hadn't gotten much sleep.

"Geez Chara, you don't look so good. Are you feeling alright?"

Chara had a smile on her face all the same. "Just fine. Can...we go for another walk? I want to talk to you about something important." Asriel shrugged, tucking his blade away.

"I don't have anything up, let's go!" After alerting Toriel that they were going out, Chara led the way. There was silence in the trip through New Home. When she moved to Hotland, Asriel assumed she wanted to visit Sans and Papyrus, so he turned down the road that led to where the river person often waited. However, he turned back when he saw Chara continuing down the road.

"Chara, where are you going?" Asriel called as he ran to catch up with her. Chara turned and looked at him.

"I uh...I want to visit the old ruins. Where you found me."

Asriel felt uneasy. "Er...why do you want to go there? It's not the nicest place…"

Chara shrugged. "Yeah, I just...I want to make sure we're alone." Asriel now felt concerned. "Yeah...sure...alright." He walked beside her in silence through Waterfall, and then through Snowdin. Sans was not present at his hot dog stand, and they had never seen them in the village. They must have been out elsewhere. Soon, they stood in front of the door. Asriel managed to tug the door open. He had made sure to come back and fiddle with the door so it could be opened more easily from the outside. The dark of the ruins came once more, and Asriel again let the flame kindle in his hand so they could find their way. Soon, they walked into the room where Chara had first fallen. She looked up the chasm, then to Asriel, who stopped.

"Alright, what was so important we had to come all the way out here?"

Chara took another final moment to collect her thoughts. "You know how you've been trapped under here for...well years, right?"

Asriel nodded slowly. "Yeah…"

Chara continued. "And you know how you can absorb a human soul, right?"

Asriel stayed silent for a moment. "...Yeah…" Then, he thought to himself. "_Where is this going?"_

Chara sat down, and Asriel joined her. "Well...I've been thinking. I don't really have a whole lot. Not really anyway. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy to live with you and Toriel...but it's not MY family. You know? I'm going to be honest with you, I hate humanity. They're a disease. All they care about is war, and money, they just care about themselves. Someone needs to do something about them. So...I have a plan. To free all of you, and get payback on the humans at the same time."

Asriel's optimism grew slightly. "Well, what is it?"

Chara sighed. "The yellow flowers in the garden at your home? I've seen them on the surface. They're beautiful, but poisonous if you consume enough of them. I thought...maybe if I were to consume enough… you know, you could absorb my soul. Then, nothing would be able to stop you. We could go through the barrier, and avenge your father. Then, we would be able to break the barrier with enough souls, and your people could all go free!"

Asriel was not smiling anymore though when Chara looked up at him. He looked, shocked.

"C...Chara...that's...I don't know…"

Chara looked at him. "What's wrong? I know this is what you want! I see how angry you look when you talk about what happened on the surface. And, I know that you want to be free. Everybody down here does."

Asriel was solemn. "Yeah but...if we do this...you'll die Chara...I'm...I'm sorry. But, no. I won't do it."

Chara's anger grew. "Azzy, this gives us both what we want! What more do I need to say?!"

Asriel shook his head sadly. "Chara...you're...you're like a sister to me. I've already lost a father...I don't want to have to lose a sibling too. If sacrificing my freedom means I don't have to grieve for another lost family member...I'll make that sacrifice."

Chara was stunned. "Asriel…"

Asriel stood up abruptly. "That's the end of it Chara. You can't change my mind. Now, we should be getting back before somebody notices where we've gone."

Chara opened her mouth, but no words came out. She slowly rose and followed Asriel out of the ruins, back into the snow. As she walked, she paused.

"You go on ahead Asriel. Tell Mom I'll be back a bit later. I...I need to think."

Asriel looked back, but nodded. "Alright. Just...don't do anything drastic alright? Remember, I don't want to lose you too." He continued to walk down the path. Chara veered off, trudging through the snow. Thoughts raced through her mind, feeding the anger that growled inside of her. The anger boiled into hatred. Not of Asriel, but of humans. Because of them, her original plan would not succeed. She spoke quietly, furiously at herself.

"Alright Asriel...if you won't go through with it that way...I'll just find a different way, and do it myself."

_**2 DAYS LATER...**_

The snowdrake finished taping the sign to the post with her beak a short ways out of Snowdin. She looked around at the looming trees worriedly once more before walking back to Snowdin. The sign read.

MISSING!

Last seen: Snowdin, two days ago, heading west. If seen, please alert family, as they are very worried.

There was a picture on the sign, showing another snowdrake.

_**AUTHORS NOTE**_

**And so ends part 2 of Kingdom Come. The storm is gathering, growing rapidly in size. The clock ticks slowly on, and with each passing second, the storm grows closer and closer to breaking.**


End file.
